hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Hendrickson (S4-S1)
Sgt. James Hendrickson has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. James Hendrickson is created and controlled by Jigsaw, and is a character from The Reborn Trilogy based off the Saw series. Chapter History "You're both fucking trash who kill for shits and giggles. You've both killed far too many people and caused mayhem in my city and others. You'll both be lucky if you get a life sentence after this is over." - Sgt. James Hendrickson Earlier Life James Hendrickson was born on September 15th, 1946 in San Antonio, Texas to a middle-class family, being an only child. He attended school and went on to attend high school and become a football player. Immediately after turning eighteen years of age in 1964, he was drafted by the Army to serve in the Vietnam War. His first tour of duty lasted from 1964 to 1967, taking part in many deadly conflicts that he narrowly survived, but a good deal of his fellow soldiers weren't as fortunate. Hendrickson was sent home in 1967 after he was wounded by a shrapnel shard he caught during an explosion, and he was awarded with a Purple Heart for this injury. Almost immediately after recovering, Hendrickson was drafted again to fight, fighting for the remainder of the Vietnam War. He had been apart of several key conflicts in the war that included the Tet Offensive and the Battle Of Hamburger Hill. Following the end of the war in the Spring of 1975, Hendrickson returned home. He was awarded two additional Purple Hearts, but he cared nothing for his medals, just wanting to put the war behind him and move on with his life, following not only his war-time experiences but also the death of his parents, having died of natural causes in the early 1970s while he was away on duty. Hendrickson moved to Los Angeles in the late 1970s and joined the Los Angeles Police Department, where he became a respectable officer on the force. He was promoted to a detective in the mid-1980s and eventually married Lisa Hendrickson, whom he'd been in a relationship with and fathered a daughter in 1989. He was eventually promoted to a Sergeant in the mid-1990s, keeping the position since then well into the 2000s. Jigsaw Hendrickson had been involved with the Jigsaw Killer case when it first arose in early 2005, beginning with the deaths of Cecil F. Adams and Seth Baxter, and then leading to the deaths of Paul Stallberg and Mark Rodriguez, before Amanda Young had become the first survivor. Shortly after Young's survival and her testimony to Detective David Tapp, who was also a close friend of Hendrickson's over the years on the force, Tapp had been discharged from the force following the aftermath of an unauthorized raid onto the Jigsaw Killer's warehouse hideout on 213 Stygian Street, that resulted in the death of Tapp's partner, Steven Sing, when Sing was killed by a rigged shotgun booby trap. The investigation went cold from that point on, from May 2005 up to October that same year, when Adam Faulkner and Lawrence Gordon became the newest victims. Gordon had been found with his foot severed and nearly bleeding to death nearby the Angel Of Mercy Hospital where he worked. When he recovered enough, he gave his disturbing and horrific account of the game of mutilation he was forced into playing by the Jigsaw Killer, forced to saw off his foot inside an industrial sewer bathroom he was shackled inside with with Adam Faulkner, his goal being to kill Adam before time ran out to save his family, being held hostage by orderly Zep Hindle, who had gone missing. The bathroom could never be located, as Gordon couldn't recall the location of it and passed out from blood loss and shock before he could've gotten any farther through the sewers; presumably, his tormentor had taken him out of the sewers and left him for dead in the alleyways near Angel Of Mercy. In addition to Faulkner and Hindle going missing, Tapp went missing as well, having not been seen or heard from since saving Gordon's captive family from Hindle after hearing gunfire erupt from the Gordon residence near where Tapp was living at the time. The case would resume just a few weeks later when another game was staged at the long-abandoned Whitehurst Asylum in Los Angeles, where Tapp was subjected to his own game throughout the asylum, reflecting his obsession with the Jigsaw case. Throughout his test, Tapp had to rescue several people connected with his career and those involved with the Jigsaw case. Tapp's ordeal came to an end when Melissa Sing, Sing's widow who long blamed Tapp for her husband's death, died in a rigged booby trap when Tapp attacked her, thinking she was Jigsaw due to the cloak she was wearing, but in actuality, she was forced into playing a game to save her son who was being held captive. The case went cold again after the events at the Whitehurst Asylum, with no new leads or clues, nor anything to lead to the identity of Jigsaw or the whereabouts of Adam Faulkner and Zep Hindle, though Sing's son Franklin was later safely recovered. Tapp committed suicide shortly after the events, believing himself to be responsible for Jigsaw getting away again. Major Break The Jigsaw case went cold until April of 2006, when a new victim had been found in the city sewers by asbestos cleaners. Michael Marks, an informant for Eric Matthews, suspected of evidence planting, had been found with a gruesome mask-like contraption around his face that functioned like a Venus flytrap. The game had not only been a test for Marks, but also a calling card for Matthews, luring him to where Jigsaw was waiting for him. Hendrickson arrived later on the night of April 18th at the defunct Wilson Steel works in the industrial district of Los Angeles, where the Jigsaw Killer had been hiding out and waiting for Matthews. Matthews had gone missing along with the Jigsaw Killer himself, former civil engineer and toy designer John Kramer, after Matthews took Kramer hostage and demanded to be taken to the house where his son was trapped inside with other victims that was rigged with deadly traps and being pumped with nerve gas. The other victims were seven people whom Matthews was believed to have planted evidence to frame and arrest all of them. To the shock and horror of those present at the steel works, the game inside the house had actually occurred sometime before and the live footage they had been watching on the monitors inside Jigsaw's lair were simply showing pre-recorded footage. Beyond that, Daniel Matthews had actually been held inside a safe in the lair the entire time, fed oxygen to sustain his life. The Jigsaw case went cold again, no new leads on John Kramer. Amanda Young had been questioned after making it to the LAPD precinct to give her account of the events in the house, Amanda believed to be targeted by Jigsaw for a third time, after her initial test and the events at the Whitehurst Asylum. The case took a truly bizarre and even deadlier turn when Jigsaw-like contraptions were uncovered at the remnants of Camp Crystal Lake in Crystal Lake, New Jersey, home of another infamous serial killer, Jason Voorhees. It appeared that John Kramer went so far as to get help from Jason with an elaborate test involving several teenagers involved in a deadly accident that they claimed no responsibility for. The objective was for the teens to survive their traps and escape Jason, in the hopes surviving their close brush with death would teach them to value life better. Unfortunately, there were no survivors and no signs of John Kramer anywhere. Escalation The Jigsaw case went quiet again until October 2006, with a slew of new victims that included a drug addict inside a Los Angeles mausoleum and several weeks after that, Troy LaRose was a victim in what was seemingly an inescapable trap, going against Jigsaw's usual motives. Allison Kerry, one of the lead detectives on the case, went missing later on the night of LaRose's death only to be found dead herself four days later on October 21st in another seemingly inescapable trap. Amanda Young was also now an official accomplice with the Jigsaw killings at this point, after her fingerprints were found at LaRose's murder scene. October 21st would prove be to an extremely grisly night, with SWAT Commander Daniel R. Rigg being subjected through a series of tests throughout the city of Los Angeles and also with Jeff Denlon undergoing his own test at the Gideon Meat Packing Plant located at 11235 Blake Drive. The night ended with a massacre at Gideon, with the missing Eric Matthews and Art Blanc both dead, Amanda Young and Rigg wounded but alive, and Corbett Denlon, Jeff's daughter, saved by Hoffman from the room where she was being held captive. John Kramer had died as did Jeff Denlon and several victims in Denlon's test. FBI Special Agent Peter Strahm also narrowly survived a seemingly inescapable trap he'd been placed in upon arriving at the meat plant. The Jigsaw killings were seemingly over, until five victims were put through a new game where they faced deadly obstacles underground in a sewer tunnel. Agent Strahm was suspected of the killings when his cell phone was found at the disturbing lair near where the game had been staged. But the biggest shock was yet to come when an autopsy was conducted on John Kramer's corpse and an audio tape was found in his stomach contents. When the tape was played, it warned Detective-Lieutenant Mark Hoffman, the lead on the Jigsaw case, that the games had just begun and his test was coming. Citywide Fear Hendrickson was on full alert with the threat of Hoffman being tested and with Strahm believed to be loose and believed to be the one helping to continue John Kramer's legacy. Another loophole was thrown into the progress of the case when Amanda Young, having narrowly survived her gunshot wound to her neck and being hospitalized in intensive care at Angel Of Mercy, escaped. The hunt was on for her and Strahm. Just a few days later, things went from bad to worse when Jason Voorhees apparently had been sighted in Los Angeles going on a killing rampage. Hendrickson initially didn't believe the claims but would learn otherwise during a deadly encounter with the legendary mass murderer at a construction site in a Downtown Los Angeles slum, after tracing an LAPD cruiser belonging to two officers slain by Jason and having been commandeered by drug users Sean Dolan and Ashley Mortensen, the two having narrowly escaped a Jigsaw trap and evaded the killer. With Jason Voorhees now a very real threat following the encounter at the construction site where Hendrickson narrowly survived, an APB was immediately put out for the killer. Jason would be encountered later as would Amanda, both spotted near the same building where Amanda survived her first test in May of the previous year. The hunt was on, with the two killers escaping onto a train. Hendrickson and the LAPD gave chase, but it was too late when they arrived, the two killers having escaped into the sewers and Jason having slaughtered numerous commuters on the train. Hendrickson took matters into his own hands, pursuing the murdering duo into the city sewers and tracing them. He unloaded onto Jason and took the killer down before pursuing Amanda, into the infamous industrial bathroom where Adam Faulkner and Lawrence Gordon's game had taken place. Hendrickson was about to detain Amanda, when Jason intervened and saved her in time. Hendrickson didn't give up, chasing the two into the Traphouse where Daniel Matthews had been in during the Traphouse game. Death Hendrickson continued to battle with Jason inside the Traphouse, chasing the killer throughout the decrepit house and it's many deadly rooms, until he eventually stumbled onto a room rigged with various guns set to fire, the trap having been intended for Jonas Singer. Hendrickson had no time to react as he crashed into the tripwires rigged to the firearms and they all set off, blowing him to bits and killing him. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Back To Life, Back On Duty Hendrickson was cloned in August of 2010 along with fellow slain LAPD cop Dylan Vrtiska, the latter of whom had died just weeks after Hendrickson. Hendrickson and Vrtiska had both been cloned by scientist Dr. Isaac M. Fear after he obtained DNA samples of their's from their murder scenes. Hendrickson and Vrtiska both learned a great deal of what had occured in the near four years following their deaths, with Amanda Young and Jason Voorhees still not having been captured and Mark Hoffman now known to be a Jigsaw Killer accomplice, responsible for scores of homicides including Vrtiska's death and the death of John Kramer's ex-wife, Jill Tuck. Hendrickson and Vrtiska headed for the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, finding several Jigsaw Killer survivors who were all under LAPD watch when it was suspected Hoffman was targeting them. Among the others was also Sidney Prescott and her husband Mark Kincaid, survivors of the Jigsaw Killers who were also under watch when it was suspected a Ghostface copycat possibly in league with Hoffman was targeting them all. Upon learning Eric Matthews had also been cloned recently and was in New York City with Daniel R. Rigg to assist with a manhunt for Jason and Amanda when the two killers were sighted in the city, Hendrickson headed for the city while Vrtiska stayed behind with the survivors. Hendrickson took a flight to New York City, arriving amidst the mayhem Jason and Amanda left in their wake in the city. He met up with Matthews and Rigg to assist them with the manhunt, which later led to the Empire State Building. Things took an unexpected and deadly turn when interference from not only mobsters in pursuit of the killers got in the way, so did the most unexpected appearance of Mangler, a rogue member of the Yautja species that was now in the city. Ultimately, the manhunt in New York City came to an end when the killers and most of those with them got away in the New York harbor, but not all was a total loss with the capture of Elias Voorhees, Jason's father. Elias was detained and taken into the custody of the Crystal Lake Police Department, but he didn't remain there for long when his family of murderers broke him out. Hendrickson headed down to Crystal Lake with Matthews and Rigg, and following Matthews being treated for a psychotic episode as a result of his current mental condition, the chase resumed. They got unexpected but welcomed assistance from retired LAPD cop Michael Harrigan, having met with them earlier in New York City with noble Yautjas Talon and Rellik, in pursuit of Mangler who they tracked to Crystal Lake. The chase later led to the woods of Crystal Lake and into an abandoned mine, where they encountered the murderous Voorhees Family and the renegade Mangler. Matthews, Rigg and Hendrickson were wounded in the encounter and when it got too dangerous they were forced to retreat, much to their frustration. It wouldn't be long before the chase led them straight back to Los Angeles, however. Regular Appearance James Hendrickson stands six feet tall and weighs around one-hundred eighty-five pounds, with a robust body type. He has dark brown hair that's greyed with age, and brown eyes. He usually wears business suits. He has a distinctive pockmarked and acne-scarred face, and has several tattoos on his arms from his military service. Trademark Gear Hendrickson usually carries his standard-issue Glock 17 pistol and is also skilled at using other weapons. He was particularly good at wielding an AA-12 shotgun during his pursuit of Jason and Amanda in the Los Angeles sewers. Category:Military Category:Police Category:Clones